Three Gunmen
by VincentGrimm
Summary: Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are admitted into Balamb Garden to continue their training. Soon enough it seems that Quistis and Yazoo are getting closer, but will Kadaj allow a substantial part of his team just go off and live his own life? Of course not!
1. Chapter 1

Squall pulled Rinoa over to him. Rinoa giggled and rolled over in their bed.

"What time is it?" she asked putting her chin on his bare chest. Squall raised his right arm and looked at the watch

"Five to" he said

"Five to what?" asked Rinoa

"Nine" said Squall. Rinoa smiled and put her head against his chest. Squall ran his fingers through her hair but then Rinoa rolled over and looked over the side of the bed.

"Where'd I put my clothes?" she queried. Squall and Rinoa giggled

"Try the bathroom" said Squall. Rinoa got up, completely bare, and crossed the room before slipping into the bathroom silently. Minutes later she reappeared fully dressed.

"You should get up too" she said

"Argh" said Squall pulling up his blanket to cover his face "Don't want to" he added from beneath the blanket. Rinoa grabbed the bottom of the blanket and tried yanking it away from her uncommunicative boyfriend. Squall managed to hold the blanket in place.

"Oh fine" said Rinoa walking into the bathroom. Squall rolled up under the blanket and laughed victoriously. A second or so later he was hit by an ice cold wave of water. He cursed in surprise and fell off the edge of the bed.

"Get up" said Rinoa brandishing the now empty jug

"Fine" said Squall and got changed quickly.

The two lovers left Squall's room and then exited the dormitory in search of their friends. Irvine had finally been lucky when he had snapped up Selphie as his girlfriend; it only took him four years. Zell on the other hand had remained alone but was quite happy about it. Quistis was still under constant admiration by the students of the garden but unlike Zell she was looking for a partner but had never mentioned it to anyone.

"Anything on my rota today?" asked Squall to Xu who had com to meet them

"Nothing much at the beginning" she said with a sigh as she flipped over the piece of paper "But" she said putting a lot of emphasis upon the word "Later you, finally, get to welcome some older students from another Garden who want to continue studying and become SeeD's"

"Older students?" queried Quistis who had come down from her class.

"Yes" said Xu "Apparently they stopped learning when Squall, being gung-ho as always, attacked Galbadia Garden"

"I was not gung-ho!" shouted Squall. Xu laughed, she often joked and said that Squall attack the Galbadian's first which always annoyed him. Quistis and Rinoa laughed at the angry Squall.

"We _all _know that the Galbadian's attacked first" laughed Quistis. Squall did not say anything but instead continued to walk away from Xu and the others who quickly caught up.

"Squall!" said Zell. Squall dodged aside as Zell jumped off the ledge and across the pool before landing where Squall had been standing moments before.

"So what we up to today?" asked Zell punching Squall playfully in the shoulder.

"Don't you have a class?" asked Squall

"Given them the day off, they were too worn out after the last class" said Zell

"What did you do to them?" asked Squall squinting at Zell

"Made them sprint to Balamb and had to dodge Irvine shooting at them with rock-salt" said Zell. Squall groaned

"If they leave I'll kick your ass" said Squall prodding Zell in the chest.

"Where is Irvine?" questioned Zell.

"Do we really want to know?" asked Squall.

"Probably not" said Quistis.

"There they are" said Xu. Selphie and her cowboy boyfriend were walking over to them.

"Mornin'" said Irvine tipping his hat to them.

"Good morning" said Selphie

"Likewise" said Zell.

"What we up to today?" asked Selphie reaching over to take Squall's clipboard. Squall snapped it close to his chest.

"My roster" said Squall "You lot are either teaching or doing something that doesn't involve me"

"You're welcoming three new students" said Xu. Squall rolled his eyes, so much for privacy.

"Where are they from?" asked Irvine

"Galbadia" said Squall reading his sheet

"Galbadian soldiers, eh?" said Irvine "Bizarre choice for new students"

"They're not soldiers" said Squall "They're just three friends who are transferring from Galbadia to Balamb"

"What are their names?" asked Selphie taking a long drink from a drinks bottle.

"Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo" said Xu reading the names off the list. Selphie coughed then spluttered spraying Squall with drink. Squall wiped it from his eyes

"Judging from that, you know them" said Squall.

"They're no Galbadian's" said Selphie

"How do you know them?" asked Irvine looking at Selphie

"They're like legends" said Selphie "Wherever they come from it's a shame they don't make more, they're absolutely gorgeous!" Irvine looked a bit saddened by this.

"But I'm your girlfriend" said Selphie holding Irvine's hands then jumping slightly to kiss him.

"So how old are they?" asked Quistis. Selphie thought about it aloud

"They joined Trabia garden when they were sixteen, left when they were nineteen and joined Galbadia, so I'd say they were about twenty-four or twenty-five" said Selphie

"Were they any good?" asked Squall

"Understatement" said Selphie "They wiped the floor with all the bullies who tried picking on them"

"They sound aggressive" said Squall

"Reap what you sow" said Selphie hugging Irvine.

"So what time are they due to arrive?" asked Quistis

"Not till much later" said Squall "Get into your uniforms and meet back here at five"


	2. Chapter 2

At a quarter past five in the evening, just as the lessons were ending, Squall and the others waited near the elevator. Kadaj had phoned ahead to tell Squall that they were going to be a bit late.

"Where are they?" asked Zell as students walked back and forth between the parts of the Garden. A roar filled the old building. Squall drew his gunblade, the roar sounded like that of a fiend but then he saw three large shapes making their way through the crowds. Three large green motorcycles rolled up to the bottom of the staircase. Whispers and chatter spread through the crowds of students as they looked upon the three new students. Squall stowed his gunblade and walked down the steps to meet the dismounting riders.

Kadaj ran his fingers through his white hair whilst looking up at the roof.

"It's not as big as Galbadia" commented Loz

"They beat us in a war" said Yazoo with a smile "They must be well-trained"

"I'll take your word for it" said Loz making sure his rifle was secure in its holster.

"Evening" said Squall holding out his hand. Kadaj bowed to Squall rather than shaking his hand

"Mr Leonheart" said Kadaj.

"When was the last time you saw Kadaj call someone Mister or bow?" Yazoo whispered to Loz. Kadaj whipped around and slapped Yazoo sending him off his motorcycle and crashing into Loz and they both fell to the floor.

"Pardon them" said Kadaj. Squall shrugged

"It's alright I guess" he said "you can park your motorcycles in the garage then meet us back here and I can give you the tour"

"There's no need" said Loz who had picked himself up off the floor "We know the floor plan back to front"

"Suit yourself" said Squall "But if you need help then ask anyone"

Kadaj and the others boarded their motorcycles and set off towards the entrance to the Garden before driving left around the outer wall. Yazoo was a little late compared to the other two as he had to lift up his motorcycle. He boarded the cycle and ignited the engine with a roar. Quistis tilted her head to one side as she watched Yazoo. Yazoo looked up and his eyes connected with Quistis; he smiled momentarily before swinging the motorcycle around with a roar and a wave of smoke and shot off after his two friends.

"They're cute" said Rinoa who was holding Squall's hand "Bit old to be in Garden though, they're older than you" Squall frowned, they seemed fine enough.

"What do you think Quistis?" asked Selphie "That last one seemed into you" Quistis rolled her eyes and walked towards the dormitories but inside she was smiling; Yazoo had smiled at her momentarily.

Yazoo finally caught up with the other two who were waiting in the garage.

"What held you up?" asked Loz

"Nothing" said Yazoo pocketing his keys.

"Come on you two" said Kadaj "Let's get to our dormitories and see what's what in this place"

Quistis looked up as she saw three shapes coming from the junction ahead of her; it was Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. Quistis quickly flattened her hair and made sure there were no creases in her skirt or blouse. Kadaj bowed to her and Loz merely nodded. Yazoo smiled again before continuing to walk with the other two. Quistis blushed crimson, again.

"He's definitely into you" said Zell who had caught up with her.

"Shut up" said Quistis punching Zell in the chest.

"Into who?" asked Kadaj who had not turned around. Quistis and Zell stopped

"Wow" said Zell "Good hearing" Kadaj turned to them

"Into whom?" he questioned

Nothing" said Quistis before Zell could say anything. Yazoo smiled and continued to walk. Loz and Kadaj looked at each other then followed Yazoo to the dormitories. Quistis punched Zell again.

"You trying to get me into trouble?" asked Quistis

"I'm trying to get you some fun!" said Zell "You can't say you're not interested"

"Even if I am he's a student and I'm a teacher" said Quistis

"That's just stupid" said Zell "He's older than you!"

"Just leave it" said Quistis and stormed off.

When Quistis arrived back at her room she wondered why she was so angry with Zell; he had been completely right the statutory rights said that no teacher could be with an underage student but Yazoo was well above age.

Yazoo collapsed onto his bed and removed his belt with one hand. He threw it onto the desk with a dull thud. He dragged himself further up the bed and fell face-first into the pillow. Yazoo rolled over and had one leg crossed over the other and he was thinking about what Kadaj would say if Yazoo had a relationship. Kadaj was also thinking the same thing. He was sat on his bed, one leg up on his knee and his sword lay upon his lap. Kadaj sharpened the sword in a shower of sparks. He had seen the look on Yazoo's face when that young man had said that the teacher was interested in Yazoo. He twirled his sword and threw it into the air before catching it in its holster. Kadaj threw the sword into the corner of his room and got to his feet. _We have always been popular with women, why is this one having an effect on Yazoo?_ Kadaj thought he removed his gloves and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed _I hope I don't lose him_ thought Kadaj _He's been like a brother to me for years_. Kadaj sighed and lay down upon his bed before falling asleep.

Loz was greasing the firing mechanism on his rifle and wondering what Kadaj was thinking about. He too had seen the way Yazoo had looked after hearing that the woman had liked him _you're in trouble, Yazoo _he thought _Kadaj would never let us leave, we're part of this team_. Then Loz got into bed and fell asleep.

Yazoo could not fall asleep instead he was stood up and leaning against the window which looked out into the foyer of the Garden. Yazoo stepped back form the window and picked up his rifle before walking out of his room.

Quistis was lying in her bed wide awake wondering about everything. Her mind seemed to be unable to shut off thus keeping her awake. Quistis got to her feet and removed her pyjamas before slipping into her normal clothes and walked out of her room. Two steps out of the door and she almost walked into Yazoo who managed to stop her by catching her by the shoulders. Quistis did not move for a few seconds but instead gazed into Yazoo's eyes. Yazoo waved his hand in front of her face startling Quistis.

"Sorry" said Quistis

"It's okay" said Yazoo "What brings you out this late?" Quistis and Yazoo walked down the flight of stairs which led to the lower floor of the dormitories before walking out into the foyer.

"I just couldn't sleep" said Quistis "You?"

"Likewise" said Yazoo.

"So how'd the three of you get together?" asked Quistis. Yazoo smiled

"Through Garden" said Yazoo "That weird _student confidence building _thing"

"You don't seem like the kind of man who has low confidence" said Quistis

"I never have, which is why I was teaching" said Yazoo "The same thing was happening with Kadaj and Loz"

"Which Garden?" asked Quistis

"Trabia" said Yazoo.

"Do you know Selphie?" asked Quistis

"Heard of her" said Yazoo "She was very active in Trabia and it sounds like the same is happening here" Quistis laughed

"Of course" said Quistis "Selphie is running everything in the Quad, god help you when she comes after you in a week for help" Yazoo laughed, for one of the first ever times. Yazoo stopped and looked over the edge into the crystal blue water of the Garden's pool.

"What?" asked Quistis looking over the edge. Yazoo drew a line with his finger

"Fracture lines" he said. Quistis squinted and noticed the line

"How did you see that?" asked Quistis

"Sensed it" said Yazoo

"We should go tell Squall" said Quistis

"I don't think it will effect the Garden at all" said Yazoo.

"No but if a fiend locates it, especially if your senses are as good as theirs" said Quistis

"Fiends?" queried Yazoo. Quistis pointed to the junction they had arrived at, it was the training area.

"They could break through" said Quistis.

As though her words held power the fracture got wider until it split sending tonnes more water streaming into the training area and destroying the locks upon the electronic gate and thus setting the fiends free in a wave of teeth and muscle.


	3. Chapter 3

Yazoo stood there wiping blood off his rifle. Quistis had completely refused to leave him and so Yazoo had fought side-by-side with the young teacher. Quistis was sat on a stone bench tired. Yazoo walked over and dropped into the seat next to her.

"I have never seen a young woman fight so ferociously" said Yazoo, he pointed to a burnt carcass "I have no idea what you did to that one" Quistis laughed and then smiled

"I guess I did go a bit over the top" she said. Yazoo shook his head

"Over the top can sometimes be a big help" said Yazoo. A being moved and Yazoo instantly fired his rifle at it sending a stream of blood blasting across the other carcasses.

Squall and the others were running over to them followed by many a student.

"Back to your rooms!" ordered Squall but the sight of mangled fiend bodies was bizarrely appealing to the students.

"Never mind" said Squall pathetically and ran over to Quistis to see if she was okay.

"How are you?" he asked her as he knelt down in front of her

"Slight cut on my back, maybe a rib broken but nothing more" said Quistis

"And you?" asked Squall. Yazoo raised his arms and looked up and down himself

"Unscathed" said Yazoo.

"I want you both to go to Dr Kadowaki" said Squall "Poison spores could have been inhaled in your fight"

"Okay" said Quistis

"I'm fine" said Yazoo "I'll just go back to my room"

"I'm telling you to go" said Squall "You may be good but you can't dodge atoms"

"You'd be surprised" said Kadaj who had pushed his way through the crowds. Yazoo got to his feet as a sign of respect to the powerful Kadaj.

"Atom dodgers or not" said Squall "You're going to the infirmary"

"Hey Squall" said Irvine "It looks like they've cleaned out the training area of monsters"

"So where exactly do we get monsters from?" asked Squall. Xu thought about it

"I guess we just have to go catch some more" said Xu "We'll use the SeeD's, they're the best for the job wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah" said Squall nodding "Can we get this cleared up?"

"Course" said Kadaj who nodded to Loz and Yazoo. They waved their hands together and the corpses were turned to ash. Kadaj waved his hands one more time and a tornado of wind descended on the area sucking the ash up into the sky and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

When Yazoo awoke he found Kadaj sat at the end of his bed.

"That's seriously creepy" said Yazoo leaning over to get his trousers and other clothes.

"I did not hear you come in last night" said Kadaj

"I made sure I was quiet" said Yazoo slipping on his trousers. Kadaj got to his feet.

"What were you up to?" asked Kadaj

"My own business" said Yazoo getting to his feet and slipping on his top. Yazoo reached out to pick up his pendant but Kadaj's hand shot forwards and snatched it before Yazoo could.

"Hey!" said Yazoo trying to grab it from Kadaj but Kadaj slapped his hand aside.

"You do know why I have given you this?" asked Kadaj.

"Of course I do" said Yazoo who had taken a step towards Kadaj. Yazoo took another step forwards to grab the silver pendant but Kadaj caught his arm and flipped him over. Kadaj stood on Yazoo

"You have this because you are one of us" said Kadaj to the struggling Yazoo "Should you stray any longer, then this pendant comes back to me" Yazoo's hand shot down to his rifle. Yazoo drew his rifle and shot at Kadaj. Kadaj stepped back and drew his own sword as Yazoo flipped back onto his feet and pointed his rifle at Kadaj.

"You've never pointed your weapon at me" said Kadaj "What is it about this woman that has clouded your judgment?"

"Maybe I'm seeing clearly, for once" said Yazoo.

"Maybe" said Kadaj and then struck. Yazoo's weapon was knocked sideways and its owner was sent crashing onto his bed. Yazoo sat up and Kadaj threw his pendant at him.

"You can keep it for now" said Kadaj "But tow the line" Kadaj turned on his heel and walked out of Yazoo's room.

When Yazoo got up and walked out of his room he could not find Kadaj. Quistis came over to him

"Problem?" she asked seeing the young mans expression.

"No" said Yazoo "Could you do me a favour?" he asked. Quistis beamed

"Sure!" she said.

"Could you keep away from Kadaj?" he asked. Quistis' face fell

"Don't you trust me?" she asked.

"Of course I do" said Yazoo "But he's not happy with me hanging around with you so much"

"Well he's just going to have to accept it" said Quistis linking Yazoo's arm.

"No" said Yazoo pulling away "You _have_ to promise me that you'll stay away from him, he's very dangerous"

"Okay" said Quistis solemnly.

"Thank you" said Yazoo linking Quistis' arm. They then set off for the Quad to meet up with Selphie and Irvine.

A floor above them Kadaj and Loz were watching the two of them.

"Now what?" asked Loz looking down at the couple who were slowly disappearing into the distance of the packed Garden. Many of the pupils had now left their dormitories and Yazoo and Quistis were barely visible in the mass. Kadaj took Loz' rifle in one hand and aimed at Yazoo's back. His pupils contracted as he locked onto his target; then he fired.


	5. Chapter 5

Yazoo felt the bullet graze him. He stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" asked Quistis. When Yazoo did not feel a second bullet he continued walking. He had known that Kadaj had missed purposefully; a warning shot. Kadaj passed the rifle back to Loz.

"Now he knows that the next time I shoot, it will be a direct hit" Kadaj explained to Loz. When Kadaj saw Yazoo take Quistis' hand his blood boiled.

"He's making a mockery of me!" Kadaj snapped. He twirled around and punched the concrete wall sending a mass of spider-web cracks scurrying across the surface.

"I will go talk to him" said Loz nervously and jumped over the barrier; landing on his feet before running after Yazoo.

Yazoo and Quistis reached the Quad without incident. By now the Spring Fling dance was only days away and the Quad had been decorated beautifully with silks and other fine materials which were in the vibrant colours of spring. Selphie had worked incredibly hard to make sure that everything was perfect for their first formal after defeating Ultimecia.

Selphie and Quistis walked away talking and Irvine came over to Yazoo. Yazoo had walked over to the edge and now looked down on the town of Balamb.

"How are you my man?" asked Irvine joining Yazoo

"Fine" said Yazoo "Yourself?"

"Great, just great" said Irvine "So what's with the look?"

"What look?" asked Yazoo. The sound of nearing footsteps attracted Yazoo's attention. He drew his rifle and whirled around. Loz dodged sideways in case Yazoo fired but Yazoo holstered it.

"Where's Kadaj?" asked Yazoo "Lurking somewhere? Waiting to kill me?"

"Very funny" said Loz "I've come to tell you to be careful, Kadaj is really angry with you"

"So that's what the look is all about" said Irvine.

"Why are you telling me?" asked Yazoo "aren't you and him out to get me?"

"We were never out to get you" said Loz "And whatever Kadaj feels it doesn't mean I feel the same"

"I'm surprised" said Yazoo "I always thought you would unquestionably follow Kadaj into the unknown"

"You were like that one time" said Loz.

A call echoed throughout the Garden from the PA system. Quistis frowned when she heard the announcement.

"I have to get to class" said Quistis and hugged Yazoo before running off.

"I have to get going also" said Selphie who also hugged Yazoo before running off towards the classrooms with Quistis.

Kadaj saw Quistis and Selphie leaving the Quad which meant that Yazoo and Loz would be alone. Kadaj dropped from his vantage point and walked over to the Quad. When he arrived he saw that Irvine was there also but he would prove no problem to Kadaj.

"Yazoo" said Kadaj. Yazoo looked up at Kadaj who was walking down the stairs.

"Yes?" asked Yazoo.

"I warned you about what would happen if you continued to _mingle_" said Kadaj.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it, is there?" asked Irvine.

"Perhaps" said Kadaj. Irvine walked forwards and drew his gun

"That a threat?" asked Irvine.

"You should be careful of him" said Kadaj indicating to Yazoo.

"He's not the one threatening" said Irvine

"He'll stab you in the back, just like he did to us" said Kadaj.

"He likes a woman, so what?" asked Irvine.

A purple fireball appeared in the air ahead of Yazoo and behind Irvine. Yazoo gasped and went to grab the ball but it shot forwards and hit Irvine in the back and sent him crashing into the stage. As a natural unconscious reflex Irvine reached out to grab something to stop himself falling. He caught one of the banners that decorated the stage. With a tremendous ripping noise the hangings came crashing down around Irvine's body.

"That was cruel, _Yazoo_" said Kadaj with a wry smile "Hitting Irvine in the back and destroying the stage" Kadaj threw out his arm and the stage lights came crashing down like a guillotine. The crash it made as it hit the stage got the attention of everyone in every classroom.

"Damn, that's too bad" said Kadaj looking at the destruction "I was really going to enjoy that formal" Kadaj and Loz turned and jumped of the edge of the Garden while Yazoo ran over to see how Irvine was. By now many people had come to the disaster scene but not soon enough to see Kadaj and Loz scarper.

Selphie came running in and collapsed as she saw the state of the Quad.

"What have you done?" she screamed at Yazoo who was searching through the wreckage.

"It was Kadaj!" shouted Yazoo who had managed to drag Irvine out from the parts of broken stage. He was alive but badly injured.

"Did I hear my name?" asked Kadaj who stepped from the crowd.

"You bastard!" shouted Yazoo and drew his rifle. Kadaj raised his hands

"I don't want a fight" said Kadaj. Squall and Quistis came fighting through the crowds.

"Yazoo!" said Quistis

"What the _hell_ is going on here" said Squall walking over to Yazoo.

"Ask him!" said Yazoo pointing to Kadaj who was stood with his hands in the air as Yazoo still had his rifle pointed at him.

"Lower your rifle" said Squall

"Not until he admits what he has done" said Yazoo waving the rifle.

"Just because you felt like wrecking the Quad has nothing to do with me, I've been in my room" said Kadaj. Yazoo roared and fired at Kadaj. Squall intervened as the rifle fired; he hit the rifle upwards and then punched Yazoo knocking him to the ground. Garden faculty, who had remained in service, came shuffling over and lifted Yazoo off the floor before tying his wrists together.

"You are to be escorted to the brig while we decide what to do with you" said Squall "Attacking a fellow pupil and destroying Garden property are serious crimes"

"But!" shouted Yazoo

"Take him away" said Squall "And get the doctor"

Selphie was in tears about the Quad and Irvine while Quistis was devastated about Yazoo destroying the Quad and that he had been arrested.


	6. Chapter 6

Yazoo was sat in the brig wondering what was going to happen next. It seemed that everyone thought that he had done it, not Kadaj who was not even under suspicion. Yazoo's room was small and the door was made of very fine wire. He wondered if he could kick the door out but then thought that it would made him look guilty and so he stayed put; for the moment. There were Garden faculty outside his room at all times; he wondered what they would do if he escaped seeing as they were not armed. Yazoo got to his feet and the faculty looked around at him.

"Yes?" one asked

"How long do I have to stay in here?" asked Yazoo

"Indefinitely" said the faculty and turned away.

"What if I escape?" asked Yazoo. The two faculty laughed and turned to him

"With what weaponry?" asked the faculty "We have drawn all your magic also so you're pretty much stuck where you are, so sit down"

Yazoo smiled and sat back down on his bed; his magic came from materia and could not be drawn so the faculty were wrong when they said he had no weapons. Yazoo scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly, or so it seemed. The small knife that had been sewn into the collar of his jacket was still there; the quick search had missed the weapon. Yazoo smiled and put his head back against the wall; now he had an angle for escape. Yazoo tilted his head to one side as he looked past the wires at the sprinkler system. Suddenly it ignited spewing foam and other fire-resistant chemicals. With a loud buzz his cell opened as the faculty came running in. They spun him around and handcuffed him. Yazoo could hear the alarms from the Garden above them as the other safety-features activated.

Yazoo was bundled out of the cell then out of the Garden to join the other students as fire-crews were dispatched from the town of Balamb. Yazoo was one of the only people covered in foam but he did not mind; at least he was out of his cell. Other faculty had come over and they were now guarding him. Yazoo could hear hisses and boo's being called at him but he did not mind. Squall came over looking rather confused

"What happened down there, Yazoo?" he asked

"How am I meant to know?" asked Yazoo "I was in a cell, remember?"

"Of course I remember" said Squall

"Well I haven't been visited by any police officers" said Yazoo "Which you said you were going to do when you came to visit me"

"I haven't got around to it" said Squall

"Of course" said Yazoo sarcastically "That _must_ be what happened"

"Shut up" said Squall and walked off.

Yazoo began to wriggle his hands to try and find a weak point but there was not one. Then he felt the cuffs slip slightly upon the foam. He smiled internally then pulled. The cuffs snapped free and Yazoo backflipped over the faculty. Gasps came from the students but Yazoo was not concentrating on them. He threw a faculty into the others and threw out his arm which was facing the sky. A beam of blue light shot out of his palm and lit up the already light sky. Kadaj and Loz came running over

"What the hell did you do that for?" asked Kadaj

"Afraid of what he'll say?" asked Yazoo who was then tackled to the ground by faculty.

Once all the students were back inside Yazoo was thrown, literally, into his cell. All they had done was swept the foam out and off his bed and so the bed was still laden with water like a giant sponge but Yazoo could either stand up all night or just accept the fact that his bed was soggy and sleep in it. Almost an hour later Quistis came down to see him.

"Hello" she said to Yazoo as the faculty left the room to give them privacy.

"Hi" said Yazoo who had sat up on his bed; he was actually glad to see Quistis.

"You're the talk of the Garden, not bad for someone who's been here for two days" said Quistis. Yazoo smiled

"I'm glad you're still talking to me" said Yazoo "You _do_ believe me when I say that it was Kadaj who destroyed the Quad and attacked Irvine" Quistis looked unsure

"What?" asked Yazoo

"It's just that Irvine…" started Quistis

"He listened to Kadaj" said Yazoo falling onto his back on the bed.

"He's been saying that Kadaj was telling him that you were going to stab him in the back then he was attacked from behind" said Quistis "And he's a good friend of mine Yazoo, I have only known you days"

"Oh so even you are against me" said Yazoo bitterly not looking at the teacher.

"No" said Quistis getting to her feet to try and see Yazoo's face but Yazoo turned his back on her.

"Please talk to me" said Quistis. Yazoo merely waved for her to leave. Quistis hung her head and walked out. Neither would tell the other but they had both felt the same at that time. Yazoo felt deeply hurt that Quistis had not believe him and Quistis felt guilty that she was siding with Irvine over a man that she really liked. They both felt empty and hurt inside.

Quistis fell onto her bed crying when she got back to her room. Yazoo was the only man that had shown interest in her in a long time and Quistis actually fancied him also but now she had turned her back on the young man at the drop of a hat.

Yazoo was lying in his bed with his eyes closed trying to sleep and not think of Quistis but it was very difficult. Every time he closed his eyes an image of her face would appear. He grunted angrily and rolled onto his face; almost suffocating himself. For now Yazoo would have to wait in his soggy bed until his saviour arrived. Then Kadaj will not be able to lie and Yazoo will be, for the moment, free.


	7. Chapter 7

Yazoo did not have to wait that long. At seven o'clock in the morning he rolled over and started when he saw the outline of a tall man silhouetted against the white light of the corridor in his cell.

"It would seem that you've got yourself in quite a quandary" said the fellow in a cold voice. Yazoo could feel his pendant warming up as it sensed the power of the man in his cell.

"It is Kadaj" said Yazoo sitting up "He's set all of this up because I have got feelings for another" the tall man walked over to Yazoo's bed and sat down. He held out one hand and set it on Yazoo's forehead. Yazoo felt all of the images from the last three days flash past in his mind. The tall man removed his hand

"Kadaj is a slippery character" said the tall man who had just got back to his feet "Come, we will sort this out"

Yazoo got to his feet and followed the robed figure who had his face covered by his dark robe across the dark room and through the door. The four Garden faculty who stood there, two more had been added due to Yazoo's dramatic escape. None of them moved, they stood there as though in a trance. Yazoo waved his hand in front of the face of one.

"They're entranced" said the tall figure "Come"

Yazoo and the tall fellow walked through the deserted Garden and up the stairs into the dormitory. When they arrived at Kadaj' room they could hear voices

"What are you going to say when he arrives?" asked Loz

"I do not know" said Kadaj "I guess I'm going to have to prove that Yazoo is breaking his promise to become a powerful being"

The tall figure raised his hand and the door hissed open. Kadaj and Loz started as the tall man walked through the door into their room followed by Yazoo.

"Sir" said Kadaj bowing instantly with Loz.

"I have seen images of the last few days from Yazoo" said the man "Now I want to see it from you" the robed man raised his hand but was interrupted by a cocking of twenty or so guns from behind them.

"Try anything and die" said Squall who had seen Yazoo and the other walked through the Garden.

"I am here to solve your problem" said the tall figure.

"Turn around slowly and lower your hood" said Squall. The figure obliged. He turned and removed his robe with a swift tug.

Silver hair fell to his lower back and his ice blue eyes glittered unnaturally. The black clothes he wore put his hair and pale skin into sharp focus.

"My name" said the figure "Is Sephiroth"


	8. Chapter 8

Squall could sense the power emanating from the figure named Sephiroth.

"Who are you?" asked Squall

"Sephiroth" said Sephiroth

"I know that" said Squall "What I mean is _who _are you?"

"Both questions are the same" said Sephiroth "But I know what you mean, I am the man who put the three young men on their path to incredible power"

"So you are their mentor?" asked Squall

"In a sense" said Sephiroth "I could tell that they were destined for greater powers than the typical SeeD"

"So you told them how to get incredible power?" asked Squall

"Just like yourself" said Sephiroth "You are powerful"

"Thank you" said Squall "Now what is this that you were saying about solving my problem?"

"Let me show you" said Sephiroth and touched Squall's forehead.

Squall was bombarded with images from Yazoo's point of view from the last few days. Once the film was over he clicked his fingers and pointed at Kadaj

"Take _that _man away" he said "He's our troublemaker" Kadaj was going to fight but he decided against it in Sephiroth's presence. Kadaj was handcuffed and taken away.

"May I go back to my room?" asked Yazoo

"Yes" said Squall "I apologise for the misunderstanding"

"Its okay" said Yazoo.

"Now for you" said Squall turning to Sephiroth. Squall paused and looked around as did the others

"Where'd he go?" asked a guard looking around

"You get used to it" said Yazoo with a smiled and walked past Squall and the others. He paused and turned back to Squall and the guards who were looking. Yazoo checked his pendant; it was cold.

"He's gone" said Yazoo "Back into the ether of the earth"

"Into the ether?" asked Squall

"None of us understand it fully" said Yazoo "But he's not alive or dead, he's a traveller of sorts and is _very_ powerful"

"As long as he doesn't start sneaking around the Garden and bewitching my faculty then we'll get on fine" said Squall who then asked the guards to return to their rooms.

Yazoo went back to his actual room and removed his clothes before dropping back into his own bed. He rolled over and looked at his pendant which caught the moonlight beautifully.

"Thank you again" said Yazoo who then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. That night he dreamt of Quistis and how to make it up to her tomorrow. But then he mused that this sort of thing is best to be done in person and so continued to dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Yazoo slept through the entire day. He had not had the best nights sleep in that soggy cell-bed. He sat up and looked out of the window; darkness had just fallen and he could hear the grasshoppers that lived in the grasslands around the Garden. Yazoo picked up his clothes but noticed that they were soggy. Instead he went for the casual look. For him it was extremely casual as he, Kadaj and Loz had always been uptight about the way they dressed. Yazoo fetched a pair of fading dark-blue jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. Yazoo attached the pendant around his neck and carried his rifle in a holster on the back of his belt. He picked up his went clothes and walked out of his room. He walked past all the other rooms in the dorm until he reached the laundry room. He shouldered the door open and walked over to the giant washing machines. After he put his clothes in one and started it off he sat atop a dryer and wondered what Kadaj was up to in his soggy cell.

"Where have you been?" asked Selphie who had just walked in with her own washing "No-one's seen you all day"

"I've been asleep" said Yazoo who was examining his shoes "A night in a wet bed was not exactly comfortable" Selphie put her clothes into the washing machine and climbed onto a dryer opposite Yazoo.

"Sorry about not believing you" said Selphie "I just saw you in the wreckage and jumped to conclusions"

"It's fine" said Yazoo

"You talked to Quistis?" she asked

"Once" said Yazoo "Yesterday"

"She looked really upset" said Selphie. Yazoo's heart was stung by the comment "Did you two argue?" asked Selphie.

"Bit" said Yazoo

"About what?" asked Selphie

"Jumping to conclusions" said Yazoo.

"Ah" said Selphie as it finally dawned on her "She didn't believe you either" Yazoo nodded

"Got it in one" said Yazoo.

"Well you can't blame her" said Selphie "Everyone thought you'd done it"

"That makes me feel so much better" said Yazoo stepping down from the dryer. Even after stepping down he was taller than Selphie who was sat on the dryer.

"I'm sorry, but they did" said Selphie.

"Pfft" said Yazoo waving his hand meaning it did not care.

"Pfft?" asked Selphie "Is that even a word?"

"No" said Yazoo

"I thought you wee all stuck up and didn't use non words" said Selphie "But judging from your dress sense I guess you've dropped your posh act" Yazoo narrowed his eyes at her and Selphie giggled.

"Help me down from here" said Selphie holding out her arms "I want your posh view on what I can do with the Quad after Kadaj annihilated it" Yazoo walked over and put his hands under Selphie's armpits and picked her up off the dryer and set her down.

"Thanks" said Selphie "Now come on!" she grabbed his arm and ran out of the room.

Yazoo was dragged all the way across to the Quad. The place had been tidied up but the stage was now void of decoration and looked almost skeletal. At the side of the stage there was all the supplies Selphie had used on the original Spring Fling idea.

"I'm not an interior designer" said Yazoo

"I don't care" said Selphie "What should I do with this place?" she asked as she pirouetted on the stage. Selphie's dress came up as she twirled and accidentally flashed her underwear.

"Damn" she said pushing her skirt back down and she blushed crimson.

"It's alright" said Yazoo "I wasn't paying attention"

"You always a gentleman?" asked Selphie

"I try" said Yazoo looking through the supplies. With two fingers he lifted out a bottle filled with a clear liquid. He opened the unmarked bottle and sniffed it. He looked over at Selphie who was busying herself.

"Vodka?" asked Yazoo. Selphie looked up

"Not mine" she said but Yazoo could hear the lie in her voice.

"Yeah right" he said walking over to the stage carrying the bottle.

"Do you drink?" asked Selphie

"Rarely" said Yazoo "Yourself?"

"Rarely" said Selphie "It belongs to Irvine we had after hours drinks after doing the Quad"

"You do know that alcohol is against the Garden's rules?" said Yazoo. Selphie smiled cunningly

"You going to tell me off?" asked Selphie. Yazoo threw the bottle into the air and caught it on his palm.

"Nah" he said and took a big swig. Yazoo coughed and spluttered. Selphie giggled

"It is a tad strong" she said taking the bottle off him "Irvine kept glasses here" Selphie went and retrieved the glasses.

After an hour or so Selphie and Yazoo were incredibly drunk.

"I be tired sir!" said Selphie loudly and then coughed before passing out. Yazoo suddenly turned serious he dragged Selphie off the stage and set her down on the tables near the stage.


	10. Chapter 10

When Selphie awoke she was instantly aware of the fact that she was lying down on something hard. When she looked around she did not recognise where she was. This worried her slightly. The last thing she remembered was starting to drink with Yazoo. Curtains surrounded her and she could hear sounds of people talking but they sounded muffled. Selphie sat up and regretted it; she had a blinding headache. A glass with paracetamol next to it was near her. Selphie dipped her finger into the liquid and hurriedly withdrew it; the water was freezing cold, obviously it was brand new. When she reached over to grab it she noticed that she was draped in a brown sheet that had been used to cover the piano. Selphie took the paracetamol and drank the water before getting to her feet.

Selphie pushed through the curtains and came out onto the stage of the Quad. Selphie gasped as she looked around. Yazoo had obviously closed off the Quad that night so that he could have worked in peace. The lights were re-hung as were the curtains and the massive rolls of fabric. Selphie saw Yazoo and Loz who were looking over plans with their back to her.

"If you can grab that cable we should be able to hang the curtains over the entrance to the balcony" said Yazoo. Loz nodded and they set down the plans.

"You're awake" said Yazoo who had turned to Selphie

"You must be worn out" she said looking at the beautifully decorated Quad.

"Yazoo!" shouted Loz who was twirling a length of cable.

"Hang on" Yazoo told Selphie. Loz threw the cable which passed neatly through a hoop connected to the roof. Yazoo ran and jumped. He arched through the air and caught the cable. As Yazoo fell the twenty meters from the roof he pulled up the massive curtain of orange silk. Yazoo landed neatly and continued to relay orders to Loz until they had blocked out the view of the Quad-Stage area with the orange curtain.

Selphie walked around the Quad looking at all the work Yazoo and Loz had done during the night. Massive black satin drapes had been erected on the actual balcony area of the Quad. Selphie wondered what this was about but then she remembered that the dance was on the night of the full moon and so the black drapes would look beautiful reflecting the moon. Selphie turned back to face the stage but they had already closed the orange curtain. Selphie walked back through it and Yazoo cut the lights.

"Hey!" she said but then her words were cut short as Loz activated the lights that would be used on the night. Silver speckles decorated the walls and the drapes while the stage was practically heavenly to look at.

"Since our friend destroyed the stage, we thought we should re-build it" said Yazoo who was drinking water from a bottle.

"How long have you been working?" asked Selphie.

"About 17 hours" said Loz "Once he'd knocked you out with alcohol he came to find me"

"You could have just asked me to leave" said Selphie

"Would you have gone?" asked Yazoo

"Probably not" noted Selphie

"Anyway I wanted it to be a surprise" said Yazoo.

"Thank you" said Selphie who hugged Yazoo then Loz.

"We had better go open up" said Yazoo "Otherwise Squall is going to blow his top"

They walked up to the entrance which Yazoo and Loz had blocked off with white drapes. All the way up the stairs from the Quad-Stage to the entrance to the Quad Yazoo and Loz had hung fifteen meter long white or midnight blue drapes which reflected the light from the glittering waters below.

"The place is beautiful" said Selphie. Yazoo clapped and the light display in the Quad stage went off and the normal lights came on. Yazoo and Loz pulled the drapes back from the entrance. Many students were there wanting to see what was going on in the Quad but Selphie told them to leave and that they would see the Quad on the night of the formal.

"You should go see Quistis" said Selphie

"Another time maybe" said Yazoo "I need to sleep"

"Same here" said Loz "See you around Selphie"

The two warriors walked back towards their dormitory while Selphie went to her class.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yazoo did all of this" said Quistis who was walking around the Quad with Selphie.

"With the help of Loz" said Selphie

"Why?" asked Quistis who turned to her yellow-dress wearing friend.

"I think he felt guilty" said Selphie

"He didn't destroy the stage" Quistis said

"I didn't say he felt guilty for destroying the stage" said Selphie.

"Ah" said Quistis hanging her head "He felt guilty for arguing with me"

"I think so" said Selphie "He was not exactly specific when he told me abut the argument, actually he didn't say much at all; I had to guess"

"How did he hang them?" asked Quistis pointing to the roof twenty meters above them.

"He jumped" said Selphie. Quistis turned to her

"You what?" said Quistis

"He actually jumped that high" said Selphie "I was quite astonished, who knows what else he can do that's super-human" she said winking and nudging Quistis.

"Selphie Tilmitt!" said Quistis astonished "It is against the rules of the Garden to have sexual relations in this building!"

"Then do it outside" said Selphie "God, unwind woman!" she said mockingly.

"I'm going to my class" said Quistis who was blushing whilst walking away.

"Quistis and Yazoo sitting in a tree!" Selphie called after Quistis. Quistis shook her head and walked out of the Quad and she could still hear Selphie giggling at the fact that she had embarrassed Quistis.

While Quistis was teaching her class she kept zoning out. In these zoning-out sessions she found herself day-dreaming about Yazoo. Quistis shook her head, again, and continued to teach her class. Quite a few of her students had picked upon the fact that she was day-dreaming about Yazoo.

"Miss!" asked a girl who had raised her hand

"Yes?" asked Quistis

"Who's taking you to the formal?" asked the girl.

"No-one" said Quistis "I'm not going, now can we carry on with our work?"

"How about Yazoo?" asked another student, this one male. Quistis blushed and she heard giggling spread through the girls of the classroom.

"Can we please get back to our work" said Quistis tapping the board with her pen.

"But miss!" said another girl "I want to know if you're taking Yazoo, if you're not; can I have him?" another giggle passed through the students

"After all he is tall, dark and handsome" said another girl "He's so gentlemanly" Quistis found herself zoning out again to think about Yazoo.

"Work!" said Quistis but she was still smiling. The students put their heads down and started to work while Quistis sat in her chair and watched the class.


	12. Chapter 12

Yazoo yawned when he awoke the next day. He was somewhat surprised that he had slept until the next morning but he just accepted it and got to his feet. As of yet they had not been for a single lesson and so today he and Loz had a lesson. Unfortunately they were already late. He cursed and grabbed his jeans and, today, a black shirt. Yazoo threw them all on and ran to Loz' room. After five to ten seconds of hammering on his door a half naked Loz arrived at the door.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Lesson!" said Yazoo. Loz cursed and grabbed his clothes and they both ran.

"Where's our class?" asked Loz.

"According to this it's on the second floor" said Yazoo. It did not take them long to find it but the elevator ride seemed painfully slow. They exited the elevator at a sprint. Yazoo ran up to the door and pressed the bell.

Quistis was sat thinking about Yazoo. In mid yawn she was drawn to attention by the bell. Quistis pressed the open button and, to her surprise/pleasure Yazoo and Loz were the ones who walked in.

"Ooh" echoed across the class from some of the girls. Quistis blushed and waved her hand at the kids in the class.

"You're late" said Quistis who was smiling.

"Loz' fault" said Yazoo.

"You were as late as me, bitch" said Loz.

"Hey" said Quistis "No swearing, I'm going to enjoy this" she added.

"So where exactly do we sit?" asked Yazoo.

"Back, there are two free places" said Quistis. Yazoo nodded and walked to the back of the class followed by Loz who was more interested in his hair. Yazoo and Loz sat in their seats and activated their monitors. Yazoo sat and watched Quistis teach while not really learning. All he learnt was the way Quistis moved and how her voice changed whenever she looked at him.

Quistis had stopped looking at Yazoo as she could not help blushing whenever she did; this got quite a few giggles from the girls in her classroom.

Yazoo looked over to see what Loz was doing; he was going through Quistis' teaching files, which was completely against the rules. Yazoo slapped the back of Loz' head and Loz head butted the console. Yazoo snorted with laughter momentarily but then held it in.

"Problem?" Quistis asked with a smile

"Nothing" said Yazoo

"Nothing what?" asked Quistis with a wider smile

"Nothing Quistis?" guessed Yazoo

"Try nothing Miss, knob head" said Loz. Yazoo raised an eyebrow

"Is it nothing miss?" asked Yazoo

"Good, you're learning" said Quistis mockingly

"I'm sure this is some sort of abuse" said Yazoo. Quistis smiled

"It would be to them but you're older than them" said Quistis

"I'll live" said Yazoo who was now tapping his own monitor.

"You slapped me!" hissed Loz

"Couldn't help myself" said Yazoo with a smile.

"Miss, they're talking!" said a girl.

"Argh" whispered Loz and placed his head on the console. Quistis span around and threw her chalk at Loz. Yazoo withdrew his rifle and shot the chalk sending it spinning back across the class in millions of pieces. He blew the smoke from his barrel and holstered it.

"Posh" whispered Loz who had sat up.

"No talking in class either" said Quistis who retrieved a different pen and used the 3-D image of a dragon to continued to teach the lesson.

At the end of the lesson Loz and Yazoo had managed to break a grand total of eight rules.

"I need to talk to you, Yazoo" said Quistis as they left

"I'm guessing it's not about homework" said Loz. The girls giggled. Yazoo rolled his eyes and leant against a control panel as Quistis said goodbye to her students. Once the door closed the tension in the air increased ten-fold.

"I guess you know what I want to talk to you about?" asked Quistis

"Homework?" guessed Yazoo sarcastically. Quistis laughed

"Of course not" said Quistis "It's about what happened in the brig" Yazoo raised his hand before Quistis could finish

"It's okay" he said "I understand that Irvine is your friend and that you would take his side over mine because of what you have both been through together"

"Yes, but" said Quistis

"No but" said Yazoo "It's fine"

"Okay" said Quistis. The atmosphere had completely changed. It had gone from tense to awkward.

"So what now?" asked Quistis

"Would you like to have dinner in Balamb?" asked Yazoo

"Don't you have any lessons?" asked Quistis

"Not next period" he said "You?" Quistis turned around and checked her schedule

"I'll have to pass on that dinner" said Quistis "I have another lesson"

"Okay" said Yazoo getting to his feet. In two steps he was stood directly in front of Quistis. He leant down a bit and kissed her cheek. Quistis blushed crimson and turned away

"See you later" said Yazoo walking out of the class.


	13. Chapter 13

Yazoo was at on the beachfront after just finishing his lunch; pancakes and lemonade; he'd always had bizarre lunches. His mobile phone vibrated on the plastic topped white table ahead of him. Yazoo leant forwards and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Yazoo" said Loz

"Hello" said Yazoo "Problem?"

"None" said Loz "I was just wondering where you are, my lesson has just finished"

"I'm at the beachfront in Balamb" said Yazoo

"See you in a minute" said Loz and cut the call. Yazoo snapped his phone shut and tossed it back onto the table. Apparently he was one of the only people in Balamb who had decided to come and see the ocean on a beautiful day. On both sides of him, right the way down the beachfront, there were almost a hundred tables with parasols but they were all deserted. Yazoo wondered that the cause of this could possibly be but nothing came to mind.

Minutes later Loz came speeding down the lane towards him. Loz parked his bike and walked over to Yazoo and took a seat.

"You scared everyone off" said Loz. Yazoo narrowed his eyes at his friend from behind his silver sunglasses.

"They heard you were coming" said Yazoo.

"Nice comeback" said Loz looking out at the sea "So what you been up to?"

"Just sat here eating pancakes" said Yazoo

"You sad and strange little man" said Loz "Always pancakes"

"At least its not carrot soup" said Yazoo "So I'm still ahead of you"

"You're in such denial" said Loz with a dramatic sigh.

"You been to see Kadaj yet?" asked Yazoo

"Not yet" said Loz "You?"

"No way" said Yazoo

"Are you going to?" asked Loz

"I was, but then I changed my mind, I doubt he'd want to see me" said Yazoo

"I know what you mean" said Loz. Two jet ski's came speeding past them causing intense ripples in the sparkling blue ocean.

"Have you given our SeeD exam any thought?" asked Loz. Yazoo shook his head

"Not yet" said Yazoo "I wonder if Galbadia or Trabia have mailed them our 'problem sheet'?"

"We could always just ask them" said Loz "Seeing as you and Quistis now have no problems"

"I might go ask Squall later" said Yazoo.

"Do you think they will still let us do the SeeD exam even though we aren't compatible with GF's?" asked Loz.

"It's not our fault that we can't use GF's" said Yazoo "If we had summon materia then it wouldn't be a problem but they don't have any"

"We're strong enough anyway" said Loz punching Yazoo's arm.

"If you say so" said Yazoo with a wry smile.

"I'll punch you properly!" warned Loz raising his fist. Yazoo laughed

"Come on, let's get back to the Garden and see if Squall has received the memo" said Yazoo getting to his feet.

The two of them sped through Balamb before setting off at maximum speed towards the newly-planted Garden. The two bikes weaved in between each other in the tunnel before coming to a complete stop in the garage. Yazoo and Loz pocketed their keys and went to the elevator which transported them up to Squall's office.

Xu looked up from her paper work as the elevator pinged open.

"Hello you two" said Xu

"Hi" said Yazoo "Is Squall here?"

"Of course" said Xu "Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Just wondering if he got any mail from Galbadia or Trabia" said Yazoo "About us being unable to use GF's"

"Oh yes he did" said Xu "He said it won't be a problem"

"Oh" said Loz "That was a surprise"

"We half expected to be banned from doing the test" said Yazoo.

"Have you asked anyone to the ball yet?" Xu butted in.

"What has that got to do with anything?" asked Yazoo.

"I was just wondering" said Xu "The SeeD ball and the Spring Fling are intertwined, as you well know"

"Actually" said Yazoo "We didn't"

"You have got your suits, haven't you?" said Xu aghast. Yazoo and Loz looked at each other

"No" they said simultaneously. Xu buried her head in her hands in disbelief.

"I cannot believe you two" said Xu "The ball is barely a week away, you two will be snapped up like that" Xu snapped her fingers loudly.

"So what are we expected to do?" asked Loz who, like Yazoo and Kadaj, had never been to a ball of any sort.

"Get something nice to wear, something formal" said Xu

"We'll go to Deling City tomorrow" said Yazoo

"No!" said Xu "Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie are going there tomorrow"

"Day after" they said simultaneously.

"See you in the ball then?" asked Xu

"If we pass" said Yazoo turning back towards the elevator with Loz.

"Bye" said Xu with a wave.

As the elevator traveled down silently Loz and Yazoo looked at each other

"What are we going to do?" asked Loz

"I guess we're going to have to go to Deling City and get a 'suit'" said Yazoo

"You taking Quistis?" asked Loz. Yazoo rolled his eyes

"Might do" said Yazoo. Loz stepped in front of his friend

"You better had" he said prodding Yazoo in the chest

"What's up with you?" asked Yazoo

"I don't want you to miss your chance" said Loz innocently

"You want me to get you a date, don't you?" said Yazoo

"No" said Loz turning away

"How about that Zell guy?" asked Yazoo with a smile. Loz ground his teeth. Yazoo smiled

"Kidding" he said punching Loz in the shoulder "Maybe one of those girls who are always trailing after Quistis"

"That's more along the lines I was thinking of" said Loz.

"Maybe that twelve year old" said Yazoo thinking aloud. Loz drew his rifle and pointed it at Yazoo.

"Shit, I'm kidding" said Yazoo laughing.

"You better had be" said Loz holstering his rifle.


	14. Chapter 14

Quistis and Selphie giggled as they exited the train onto the platform in Deling City.

"So" said Selphie as they ran up the escalators "Have you decided who you are taking to the ball?"

"Do you have to ask?" asked Quistis. Selphie jumped and punched the air

"You're going to ask Yazoo, aren't you?" said Selphie eccentrically.

"Of course" said Quistis nodding "Hopefully he will ask me though"

"Of course he will" said Selphie "Now with Kadaj out of the picture you can have a relationship with the tall, dark and handsome Yazoo!"

"Let's get the dresses over with" said Quistis who was dragged towards the stores by Selphie.

As far as Quistis and Selphie could remember there was only a single store in Deling City which sold dresses.

"I wonder where Rinoa is?" said Selphie looking around. Rinoa had gone on ahead so that she could speak to her father. When they walked through the large double glass doors into the store Rinoa was already there being measured up.

"Hey!" said Selphie waving "You picked a dress yet?"

"Not yet" said Rinoa "Just getting the measurements first"

"Any colour preference?" asked the shop assistant who had written down all Rinoa's measurements onto a clipboard.

"No" said Rinoa "Can I wait for you to measure them before I go look at the dresses?"

"Of course" said the shop assistant who gestured for Selphie to step onto the podium to be measured.

After twenty minutes of measuring Quistis and Selphie the assistant lead them into a back room. The ladies gasped as the lights were turned on in the backroom. Rows and rows of dresses which were hung in plastic covers covered the massive floor space. Selphie and Rinoa instantly ran into the rows of dresses and began to flick through the hanging dresses.

"How about you miss?" asked the assistant "Would you like help in finding a suitable dress?" Quistis turned to the young assistant who was around Selphie's age.

"Please" said Quistis. They young assistant and Quistis went through the subtly coloured dresses.

"How about this one?" asked the assistant

"No" said Quistis "It is nice but it just isn't me"

"I think I have just the dress" said the assistant who had remembered a dress that had been a one-off creation. When the cupboard was opened and the assistant withdrew the dress Quistis heard a gasp from behind her. Selphie and Rinoa were at her shoulders looking at the dress

"It's gorgeous" said Selphie

"Truly" said Rinoa.

"It's quite a step up in design and material but unfortunately it's quite a step up in price as well" said the assistant "But if it's what you want"

"I will take it" said Quistis.

The three ladies took the train back to Balamb Garden; their dresses were now in blacked out plastic covers.

"Yazoo will love you in that" said Selphie pointing to the dress which hung on the rack.

"I hope so" said Quistis.

"He will" said Rinoa smiling at Quistis "He certainly will" Quistis was looking out of the window and did not notice Rinoa's smile, if she had then she would have asked what Rinoa was smiling about. Like the rest of her friends Rinoa was glad to see that Quistis was finally going to have someone to connect with. For a while now Quistis had been unhappy. None of the others had noticed except for Rinoa who had natural, unspoken empathy with her friends. Rinoa turned and looked out of the window wondering what Yazoo would say when he saw Quistis.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day it was Loz and Yazoo's turn to get their formal clothing, obviously it would not be a dress but Yazoo wanted to make an impression; although wearing a dress would make an extreme impression. Yazoo and Loz walked out of the train station and into the crisp night air of Deling City.

"Good evening Loz and Yazoo" said the porter outside "Kadaj is not with you I see"

"He's a bit preoccupied" said Yazoo

"Will he be joining you anytime soon?" asked the porter

"Unfortunately not" said Yazoo.

"Then you two have a good night" said the porter bowing to them and taking off his hat. Yazoo and Loz bowed back to the porter and walked into the town. They remembered where the suit store was and so took little time to find it. The shop keepers seemed shocked when Loz and Yazoo walked in.

"I have been waiting years for this" said the shop keeper walking over to meet them

"What do you mean?" asked Yazoo

"The girls are always after you and you two are practically the most famous students in Galbadia, now I get to give you a formal outfit" said the shopkeeper.

"Do your best" said Yazoo.

"Oh I will" said the old man and indicated for Yazoo to get onto the podium.

Twenty five minutes later the man had finished measuring them and began to put the suits together.

"How long will this take?" asked Loz

"I'm using fine materials so I will have to be careful" said the man "No longer than an hour"

"Okay, we will be back in one hour" said Yazoo

"I recommend going to a cobbler and a hairdresser" said the tailor.

Authors Note To those who are unsure of what a cobbler is it's a person who makes shoes

"Why a hairdresser?" asked Yazoo

"You want to look good don't you?" asked the tailor looking up

"We have a SeeD exam before the ball so we will have to come back before the ball for the hair" said Yazoo "So I will see you in an hour" the two of them left the shop to look for a shoe-maker.

An hour later, as they had said, they returned for their tailor-made suits.

"It was an honour" said the tailor bowing to them.

"Likewise" said Loz thanking the tailor as did Yazoo. That night the two of them returned to the Garden and prepared for the SeeD exam that would be in just under a week.


	16. Chapter 16

One Week Later

Authors Note I have not included the SeeD exam because this story violence would just be unnecessary. Loz and Yazoo thanked Squall as they got their reports and they were hardly surprised to find out that they had passed with flying colours.

"So what are you two up to tonight?" asked Squall who walked down the path with Yazoo and Loz

"We are off to Deling City again to get my hair done" said Yazoo

"Very flash" said Squall. Yazoo frowned at him.

"We will be back before the ball" said Yazoo

"What of Quistis?" asked Squall "Have you asked her yet?"

"Unfortunately not" said Yazoo "Hopefully she is still going"

"Oh she is" said Squall

"How do you mean?" asked Yazoo. Squall rolled his eyes

"This morning, at six o'clock, Selphie and Quistis were banging on my bedroom door looking for Rinoa" said Squall "They have been getting ready _all _morning"

"Takes getting ready a bit far don't it?" said Loz. Squall smiled

"Tell them that and you'd probably get killed" said Squall "Anyhow, I have other things to attend to, so I will see you two later"

Squall left Loz and Yazoo to walk down to the station alone.

Five hours later Yazoo and Loz returned. Yazoo had his hair trimmed but made sure that it was still long while Loz had his hair trimmed slightly also. The two of them were stood in Yazoo's room making sure that they looked the part. A gong echoed out through the Garden; It was time for the students to meet up with their partners and go to the ball. Yazoo was surprised to find that he was extremely nervous.

"How do I look?" he asked Loz.

"Fine" said Loz

"You sure?" asked Yazoo.

"She's going to love you" said Loz "So let's go get your date"

"Who are you taking again?" asked Yazoo

"I asked Xu" said Loz

"That's nice of you" said Yazoo.

"I never thought we would be doing this" said Loz straightening Yazoo's bow tie.

"Neither did I" said a voice from the doorway which was followed by the sound of a gun cocking.


	17. Chapter 17

Eight Hours Earlier

Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa took their dresses and their make-up down to Balamb so that they could see Zell's mother. They had been surprised when she had offered to do their make up. They thanked her and agreed that she would do their makeup. When they knocked on her door she answered it as though she had been waiting by the door.

"Ladies" she said "The boys will be lucky to have you"

"We think Quistis is the lucky one" said Selphie "Now let us make her the belle of the ball"

"Yes, I have been hearing about your man" said Zell's mother "Now let's knock his socks off"

It had been a thrilling day and eight hours later, when the gong rang, Quistis truly felt like a princess. At the moment the gong rang out Quistis was stood in her bathroom, by herself, admiring her image in the mirror. It was very rare that she got to dress herself up. Now she was stood there, in the white glow of the bathroom strip lighting, with her hair tied up and wearing the black satin dress. Quistis straightened the thin shoulder straps of the dress and brushed off any strands of hair from her dress. The dress, which had cost more than double what Selphie and Rinoa had paid for theirs, was slender right the way down and covered her feet. Quistis picked up her silver necklace, which had been given to her by Zell's mother. Quistis smiled as she put it on and wondered what Yazoo was going to think of her. Quistis was as nervous tonight as she had been when she got her Instructors licence, which had changed her life. Quistis took another deep breath and looked back at herself in the mirror one last time.

What little make up she wore was flawless, her skin practically glowed, her nails and hair were practically perfect and the pendant around her neck glittered as did her eyes. Quistis smiled at herself and picked up her black shawl which she put over her shoulders. With a final fleeting look at herself in the mirror Quistis stepped through her door into the crowd of women who gasped when they saw her.

The crowd of young girls who admired her gasped the loudest.

"Miss Trepe, you look gorgeous!" one said.

"Thank you" said Quistis "You too look beautiful"

"Quistis" said Selphie hugging Quistis "you look great, now lets get to the ball"

The entourage of women walked from the dormitory to the Quad where Selphie declared the Spring Fling underway. Quistis stood by the entrance with Xu waiting for their dates who were already four minutes late.


	18. Chapter 18

Yazoo and Loz turned to see Kadaj who was stood by the door holding a shotgun which was pointed at Yazoo.

"I see you two are ready to go for a night out, anyone special in mind?" asked Kadaj who looked a tad rough.

"Kadaj" said Yazoo. For a moment both Yazoo and Loz thought about going for their own rifles but they did not have them on them as this was a peaceful night out, or it had been.

"Those Garden Faculty are harder than I gave them credit for" said Kadaj who coughed

"Squall probably already knows that you're gone" said Yazoo "Which means than any second now he could come crashing through that door with four security teams"

"Let them come" said Kadaj cocking the shotgun again which sent a cartridge flying out of the top "I am ready for them"

"I can see that" said Yazoo "So how was this plan of yours going to work? Break out of your cell, kill many innocent faculty and kill two SeeD's?"

"Oh yes" said Kadaj "I heard that you two were SeeD's now, isn't it a shame that it will be a short lived title?"

"So what are you going to do?" asked Loz "Kill us?"

"You two vipers are going to be executed" said Kadaj who stepped away from the door "Now out" he commanded. Yazoo and Loz walked through the door into the empty hallways.

"Where?" asked Yazoo

"The Quad, I think you should die in front of your date" said Kadaj. Yazoo walked forwards with Loz. They had not expected this and so were not equipped to take him on.

People gasped as they saw Kadaj with the shotgun pointed at the back of Yazoo. Squall and the security teams, as Yazoo had predicted, cut them off before they reached the Quad.

"Drop the gun, Kadaj" said Squall who looked rather unthreatening in his tuxedo.

"Or what?" asked Kadaj "You'll shoot me?" the security teams were spread out in a semi-circle ahead of Yazoo and Loz. Their rifles were all aimed at Kadaj but if they fired then they knew that Kadaj would shoot Yazoo and from that range in would be impossible to survive.

"Just drop the rifle" said Squall "You cannot get out of this, but you can choose if you live or die"

"I don't care about death" said Kadaj "I don't have anything to live for"

"There's always that prison sentence; that could be interesting" said Yazoo.

"Shut up" said Kadaj prodding him in the back with the barrel of the gun.


	19. Chapter 19

Quistis and Xu were evermore wondering where their dates were. Quistis was going to mention to Xu that they should go check their rooms but she was saved the hassle by one of her male admirers coming over to her. At first Quistis thought he was going to tell her how beautiful she looked but when he told her that Yazoo was in trouble Quistis was sure that she had heard it wrong. Once the words sunk in she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Where?" she asked. The three of them went running out of the Quad and pushed through the crowds until they reached Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj and the security teams.

"Well look who it is" said Kadaj as Quistis pushed her way to the front.

"Get out of here!" said Yazoo waving his arm at Quistis.

"Now, now Yazoo, be polite" said Kadaj pointing the shotgun at Quistis. Whatever happened next was a blur to all except for Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. Loz punched the rifle into the air whilst Yazoo twirled and punched Kadaj, knocking him back. A gunshot rang out; Yazoo felt the super-heated air of the bullet graze his cheek. Blood splattered from Kadaj's back and he crashed into Yazoo. Yazoo and Loz tried catching Kadaj but he had fallen just out of reach. Squall and the others ran forwards to see if they could help Kadaj but it was already too late. They turned around to see Irvine stood there with his shotgun. Yazoo looked down at Kadaj but it was already over.

Quistis came running over with Xu.

"Are you okay?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Yeah" said Loz and Yazoo simultaneously. Quistis hugged Yazoo. When she stepped back she punched him in the chest

"I thought you were going to stand me up" she said. Yazoo pushed a stray hair back behind her ear

"You look beautiful" he said and Quistis blushed crimson beneath her fine make-up. Quistis put her arm around Yazoo

"Let's get back to the dance" she said. Yazoo took one look back at Kadaj' body

"Let's" he said and walked on.


	20. Chapter 20

That night Yazoo and Quistis danced for hours.

"You did well" she said looking up at the decorations during a slow-dance.

"Well I had to do something" said Yazoo "I couldn't let you miss this dance"

"Hmm" said Quistis putting her head against his chest.

"Good hmm?" Yazoo asked.

"We'll see" she said smiling.

Another hour later the two of them walked out onto the balcony. Just as Yazoo had planned; the drapes were glittering beautifully from the light of the moon.

"This places looks great too" said Quistis walking over to the edge. The Quad jutted out just far enough to be caught by the cold breeze from the ocean. The cold wind felt great after the hot indoors. Yazoo walked over to the balcony edge next to Quistis. The two of them stood side by side looking down at Balamb which looked miniscule from the height of the Garden. Quistis turned and looked up at Yazoo; he did not seem too shaken by the death of Kadaj. Then Quistis began to see how good looking he was. Quistis straightened up. Yazoo felt her straighten up; he knew what was coming next. Yazoo straightened up and turned to Quistis.

Quistis touched his arm and stretched upwards.

Yazoo felt her coming closer and so he leant closer.

The two of them closed their eyes as they got closer

Disk Read Error 

"Aww!" said the Trepies who were watching the diskette of the Spring Fling.

"So what happened after then?" asked a female Trepie. Selphie smiled as she turned off the computer

"That would be telling" she said and winked.


End file.
